


<翔all>半秒偏差

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 樱井社长的后宫起火，四个情人齐聚一堂了。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	半秒偏差

**Author's Note:**

> 真！的！超！级！渣！背！德！超！级！背！德！绝顶雷人！求求你们了！没有做好心理准备前千万不要看，很雷很雷很雷，樱井翔很渣很渣很渣很渣。还有一点点私货，有一点点竹马。然后酒磁场景比较多。球球了，真的做好准备再看，好吗？千万不要细究，不要细究，不要细究！

樱井社长的后宫起火，四个情人齐聚一堂了。

-前夜-  
七点五十。  
樱井翔听着下属的鬼话连篇屁股都痒了。该死的甲方在他约会前半个小时给他打电话，让他在今晚就决定好策划案——比死线提前了一个星期。他于是只能把与情人的约会推后，万分抱歉地给松本润发去信息。  
仓促出来的策划案只能是一团乱麻，樱井翔急躁地翻看几个备选，每一个满意，一眼下去全是漏洞，而台上那个不知天高地厚的下属既然还在扯淡。  
八点。  
松本润电话进来了。樱井翔瞥了一眼没有拒接而是锁屏。  
八点零五秒。  
松本润的通话还在响。樱井没有接起却装作急事的样子拿起手机，大声应付着逃离会议现场——然后把松本润电话挂了。  
他叫来助理说这单先交plan a，这群家伙平常我是不是对他们太好了，应急能力各个都差成这样。  
助理看出来他们社长有些生气，也没法说什么，唯唯诺诺地问了句，“那这次光田公司的广告策划——”  
“我来做。叫他们赶紧回去吃饭吧，别加班了。”还好樱井套上风衣外套后显得柔和了些，他看着助理笑笑，“你也早点休息，辛苦了。”  
八点过五分。  
松本润电话再次进来。樱井翔关上车门总算接了电话，“抱歉，刚刚在开会。”  
电话那边的情人原谅他的仓促，问他还回不回来吃饭。  
到底是情人，冬日加班后的甜心。樱井翔毫不犹豫地应下，“润做吗？”  
“行啊，你想吃的话。”松本润看看饭桌上那堆食材，答应。  
买多了。松本润想，他和樱井翔在一起两年左右，还没来过这屋子几次，倒是樱井翔在他第二次来时就把钥匙给了他。他一到晚上比樱井翔还忙，但白天樱井翔又极少能见他，他们总是踩着樱井翔下班松本润上班那几分钟在车上接个吻或者去哪家饭店共进晚餐。年末伊始，酒吧忙得不可开交，自然樱井社长也是——他们已经有一两个月没有坐下来好好调调情了。  
这次松本润拉了亲友帮自己看着店，怎么说也要留下些时间给樱井翔，可能也是许久不见的紧张，松本润一不小心买得太多了，几天都吃不完的量。  
他纠结了好久煮什么，又想把这些食材都用上又想给樱井翔搞一顿他最喜欢吃的，最好再浪漫一点摆些花，喝点小酒什么的。他拿着锅铲在锅前摸下巴，最终决定了做意面。  
松本润一旦下决定，行动就利索了。原本冷清的餐厅顿时焕然一新，他连玫瑰花瓣有没有按她要求洒在蜡烛的左前延长线都要精确。  
锅里的蔬菜已经被闷出清香，他系上围裙，扯开衬衫衣衿前的两颗扣子把袖子卷上手肘。玻璃隔门反射松本润腰臀漂亮的曲线，他想今天应该水到渠成吧。  
二宫和也在床上翻来覆去不舒服，他的肚子已经咕咕叫了好几轮。烤芝士的醇香灌入他的鼻腔，他实在受不了坐起身，给自己几秒清醒的时间。  
点开手机，八点四十。  
小翔应该回来了吧。二宫和也爬出被子，睡了一天后肌肉的疼痛更加显著，他趴在床上，不想费力气起来，他感觉自己锁骨痒痒的，摸了摸才发现昨天樱井翔咬的小草莓今天倒肿起来了。他伸手去够地上的衣服。  
“嘶。真的没点轻重。”二宫吐槽樱井，最终是双手撑地了才拿到那件衣服。他利落穿上，深呼吸一口从床上爬起。  
意面的香味夹杂着一股暧昧的香氛味飘得满周围都是。二宫感觉口干舌燥，走进卫生间洗了把脸，勾走客厅吧台的黄色马克杯为自己添上一杯常温水。  
这么夸张？二宫和也感叹今晚的氛围觉得很是奇怪，他和樱井翔很少有在家里这样，本来刚约会时樱井翔还会搞点小动作，但马上就被二宫拒绝了——理由是，家里留来解决需求就够了。二宫和也对不寻常的敏锐让他绷紧了神经。  
他慢慢走进餐厅，伊人的背影逐渐走入他的视线，他停在餐厅离厨房恰好的地方，叉着腰喝着水，盯着在厨房忙活的松本润看。  
太性感了。二宫和也不自觉地感慨，樱井翔怎么会不喜欢这种类型。这个男人比樱井翔还要高些，腰够细，臀够翘，看看这蜡烛，玫瑰，香槟和餐前沙拉，多会享受。二宫看着男人的一举一动，直到把水杯里的水喝完，又踩着拖鞋把马克杯挂回去，钻进卧室了。  
九点二十。  
松本润总算听到有人敲门——他坐在蜡烛前拖着脸都快要睡着了。他揉揉脸有些兴奋地小跑进玄关，开了门——  
“翔——君——”一个比他矮一些，穿着蓝色棉衣，长相可爱的男人笑得弯了眉眼，伸出双手打算来个拥抱——可惜有些风尘仆仆，还背着钓竿，脚旁还有钓箱。  
松本润看着这个陌生人这么热情地对待他的对象——樱井翔，顿时有些尴尬，他往后退了几步。  
大野智的双手晾在空气里。停顿了几秒他放下手，睁开眼，看到松本润没抑制住震惊的神情：“诶？”  
“诶？”松本润反问，“呃，你好。”  
松本润伸出手，双方握了会儿手。于是双双沉默。  
“你先进来吧。”松本润开口，像是主人。大野智感谢着提着钓箱进来，轻车熟路地换了鞋把钓竿挂在了玄关墙上的勾上。  
历时两个月，松本润终于明白那个莫名多出来的一排勾子是干什么用的了。  
他不由得戒备，“那个，你是谁？”松本润皱着眉突然问。  
大野智明显是被松本润严肃的语气吓到了，挂完钓竿挠挠头实诚地回：“我叫大野智。”  
受大野智态度的影响，松本润觉得刚刚语气确实有些重了，语气柔和一些，“噢，我叫松本润。”  
他们又尴尬地握了次手。  
“呃，我是——”他们异口同声，也不敢看对方。  
“你先说。”松本润说。  
“好……呃，”大野智挠挠脸颊，“我是他朋友。平常——一起去……钓钓鱼什么的。”大野智摸着他那把钓竿，吞吞吐吐地讲。  
是乐于接受的答案。松本润笑了笑，“啊，大野桑不好意思，刚刚有些失礼了，今天收获如何——”  
大野智思考着自己解释完了不应该轮到对方解释吗？这个帅哥怎么好像这家的主人似的。他被这种生人的占领感弄得有些不适，答非所问，“松本君还没介绍介绍自己呢。”  
松本润皱了皱眉，思考了会儿，答：“我是他恋人。”  
“诶？”大野智抓着钓竿的手惊得滑下来，心里油然升起一股复杂的情绪，有些不安，有些愤怒，有些嫉妒，还有些委屈。  
他还有一只手一直塞在口袋里，那是他赶来的时候给他的小翔买的一盒香水。他想着自己今天收获颇丰，而年末的小翔总会忙得睁眼不知道白天黑夜，他担心便想见他一面，能抱着他坐在沙发上窝着聊天就够了。  
他明明没忘记来前半个小时给樱井翔发短信。  
为什么一打开门见到的是所谓樱井翔的恋人呢。  
大野智和松本润就这样僵持了几秒，还是大野智决定放一把——松本润看上去不太好惹的样子。  
“今天收获很不错，松本君要是不介意的话？”大野智搬起钓箱递到松本润手里，松本润会意抱着走进厨房。  
绝对不止是朋友。松本润余光瞥着大野智对这里的陈设甚至比自己还有熟悉，他离开松本润视线下或许放了很多，进了厕所又出来，拿上吧台上蓝色的马克杯随便倒了杯水，坐在沙发的固定位置没了声音。  
松本润看着钓箱里被冰冻的死鱼，心情复杂。  
这个房子应该是他招待的会所吧。松本润给自己这么解释。  
九点一十。  
樱井翔没想到堵车能堵这么久，他急得拿头轻敲方向盘，堵到后面都没了脾气，反复刷邮件看着大野智给他发的邮件心情绝望到谷底。  
半个小时前，说明大野智差不多快到家里了。他再祈祷松本润别来都没用，他了解松本润总是要在家里精心准备的，他只能祈祷松本润别说些乱七八糟的话，比如这家伙突如其来的占有欲，一口认下自己是他独一无二的恋人。  
樱井翔看着后视镜里后座躺着的红酒和小型天文望远镜，那是他排了两个多月才买好送给松本润的礼物，看来是不能送了。  
樱井翔看着跨海湾大桥通明的车灯，深深叹息靠在车座上，不好的预感愈来愈浓，他突然怕二宫和也一直蹭他家网速蹭到现在，怕相叶雅纪又兴血来潮跑过来给他送甜点。  
天啊。樱井翔在内心大喊，浪漫晚餐也好，鱼也好，在家打扫也好，甜品都好，分开来吧——  
车流动了。樱井翔无奈地踩下油门。  
九点三十分。  
松本润总算想好了鱼怎么做，请求大野智来帮忙处理。他们没说一句话，只是沉默着待在厨房，一个剁鱼，一个做菜。  
“松本桑想怎么做这鱼啊——”大野智把鱼切好后递到松本润面前。  
“啊、”松本润赞赏这漂亮的刀工，放下了些对大野智的戒备，“大野桑觉得呢？”  
“嗯……我觉得这些煎一下，这些做刺身！”大野智把切好的鱼片分类，告诉松本润。松本润没反驳，欣然接受了，结果大野智的活儿，开始切起刺身。  
大野智看着他，迟钝几秒，与松本润换了边，开始煎鱼。  
“大野桑切鱼切得好漂亮，经常切吗？”松本润还是好客的，只要他不去想大野智的可疑之处，再为樱井翔做辩解，两人独处的空间不再有尴尬的感觉了，话题就这样打开了个口子顺延下去——还好大野智是个好人。  
松本润把厨房门关上了。  
九点四十。  
相叶雅纪提着几个袋子的纸杯蛋糕，提拉米苏，蒙布朗巧克力，手插着兜里寻找着钥匙。他都没注意他流海前还蘸着一些奶油。  
钥匙终于找到了，他打开门还没换鞋就朝屋内大喊：“翔酱——我来啦！”  
空荡荡却明亮亮的屋子没有静得让人可怕。  
“翔酱在吗？灯都亮着哦——”年末樱井翔的行程可怕得人尽皆知，于是相叶雅纪在自己的甜品店也忙得不可开交的时候越来越兴奋地加油每天烘焙，钱赚了很多，樱井翔也被投喂了很多。  
他来得随意，根本不用樱井翔约，想来就来，刚好自己开的甜品店也里这幢房子近，他对自己每天都能见到自己的宝贝男朋友而高兴。  
今天也出乎意料又在意料之中的来了，只不过剩品有点多，相叶雅纪想借此找借口过来到年后。  
似乎没人。  
相叶雅纪把带来的甜品全都堆到了桌上，被出来上厕所的二宫和也撞个正着。  
“哟。”  
“啊，嗨。”  
两个人随便的打了个招呼，相叶雅纪才反应过来这个人他不认识。  
他揉了揉自己的眼睛，一个小个子，皮肤白白瘦小的像女孩的男孩子，穿着樱井翔的cloudy，大摇大摆地走进了公共的厕所。  
谁？弟弟？相叶雅纪接受了这个答案。  
他认识我？翔酱说的吗？相叶雅纪接受了这个理由。  
九点四十五。  
二宫和也上完厕所出来，打着哈欠盘腿坐在了地毯上，看着桌上一堆堆的甜品，清点了下，问：“那个，相叶先生？我能吃吗？”  
语气要柔软一些，二宫和也眨着眼睛看相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪看看二宫和也，大笑着把甜品盒拆开，“好啊，我做了好多呢！”  
他真的很感激樱井翔喜欢吃甜点还钓了个喜欢做甜点的傻大个——二宫和也饿了一天魂都要飞了。  
他毫无顾忌的拿起叉子狼吞虎咽，不再和相叶雅纪说话，也不解释自己为什么穿着樱井翔的cloudy，为何锁骨两侧有清晰明显的一堆吻痕。像这种特地来郊外开甜点店还为了自己自以为的恋人的纯情男人，所有异样都能得到最合理的解释，他只需要沉默。  
“你是翔酱的弟弟吗？”相叶雅纪问。  
二宫和也喝水清腻，没理他。  
“你好可爱。才上高中吧？”相叶雅纪问。  
二宫和也差点呛到，随后觉得好笑，摸了摸自己的脖子，“嗯，对。”  
他倒是回答了这个问题。  
“啊~年轻人啊——”他没想到相叶雅纪奇迹到看着他锁骨的吻痕做出了那种“我懂”的八卦表情，他觉得他快要憋不住笑了。  
他装作有些害羞扯着领口不明意味地笑笑，把吃完的纸杯蛋糕处理好。  
“不打扰了，我上楼了。”二宫和也直到站起身嘴角都是上扬的，跟相叶雅纪告别小步跑上楼把自己关进卧室无声狂笑。  
“啊受不了了，太有意思了。”二宫和也揉了揉自己的肚子，“笑得我肚子都痛了。”二宫和也戴上耳机，情绪都高昂不少，“再来一局再来一局。”  
九点五十。  
松本润没想到要做刺身，于是就没买料酒，他和大野智商讨一下决定让大野智跑跑路。  
他拎着大野智的靴子让他换了双舒服的鞋子，他好心问大野智介不介意自己帮他洗一下，大野智笑得灿烂，推脱了一下也没拒绝。他给松本润确认了一遍购物清单，受了松本润“字好漂亮”夸一顿夸，心满意足地走出家门，还和松本润挥挥手。  
大野智走在路上觉得松本润还蛮可爱的，情敌的事情暂且被他抛在脑后了。  
十点。  
樱井翔总算赶到了，他下定决心要把别墅租了再到都内购置一套洋房，几个小时的路程他不知道家里能乱成什么样。他急，浑身都发热，大冷天的扯开领带深吸一口气，快速回忆了一遍刚刚在车上想好的全部措辞，打开了门。  
家里亮堂堂的，一片静谧。  
倒是院子里的灯亮着，兔子的笼子大开着，桌上的甜品放着，钓竿挂着，二楼亮着灯。  
樱井翔迅速把先前在车上编辑好的避难短信发给妻夫木聪和佐藤隆太。并且发了消息给生田斗真。  
做完一切准备他转转眼珠在脑内检查，都完成了。再深呼吸，先去哄松本大佛。  
樱井翔故意让领口敞开，把风衣手套挂上了玄关的衣架，轻轻推开厨房门，看松本润认真下厨的样子，眉头皱了皱。  
厨房里美食的香味满溢，劳累一天的樱井翔肚子早就嚷嚷着要吃的要吃的，而他神经却紧绷着。这位养眼的帅哥认真做事的样子最能勾起他的性欲，他想，不禁又觉得遗憾，可惜这不是一个寻常的晚上。  
他悄悄从背后拦住松本润的腰，看敏感的松本润没有反应才紧紧抱住松本，樱井翔的手硬拉着松本润的腰和炉灶离开些距离。  
樱井翔下巴抵在松本润肩上，余光望他侧脸的神色。  
一时相对无言。  
樱井翔身上的香水味太熟悉了，希望只是恰好和大野智兜里的一样。但好在他心情好，大野智让他度过十分愉快的等待时机，他也不想现在问樱井翔这个问题，松本任樱井抱着，余光扫到他阖眼后像被熏过的黑眼圈也不由心疼。  
他由樱井眯了会儿开始吻自己的侧颈，搂着腰的手也探进围裙摸进他的裤沿。  
樱井翔似乎什么都不知道，等松本润手上没那么忙了还偏头吻他。  
他们又回到了那只有五分钟的车厢内，冥冥中都有暴风雨来临的预感。  
松本润把这个吻加深了，樱井翔自然欣然接受，他背着松本悄悄把炉子的火关到最小，好在松本也大度，依着他转身靠在了台前。  
松本的衣服被樱井彻底解开了，他以强势把松本压在台上，一腿顶进他的胯间，摸着松本的脸细细的吻着他，松本润很是享受。  
忽然门被拉开了，二宫的声音尖刺般贯穿他的太阳穴，他飞速离开捂住了眼。  
“不好意思，我是他弟弟——拿点啤酒。”二宫的亮相是两人没有想到的，一是松本润完全没有见过二宫，即使他解释说是樱井翔的“弟弟”，这片刻半秒，自己也难以接受，而且这个看起来年轻的男人一举一动居然比大野智还要熟练，像长居于此的人——还穿着cloudy。  
二是樱井翔心里的警钟已经响彻他的全身，他不想也就一个晚上的时间他仅有的四个情人都齐聚一堂，糟糕透顶。  
二宫给了樱井翔一个眼神。  
樱井翔接住了。  
他跟着二宫走出厨房，有点委屈地看看松本润示意他无法再进行下去了。  
松本润也要面子，他也尴尬的不行，他差点有点迁怒于樱井翔所谓的弟弟是否是故意。但倘若真是亲人自己也不太好上纲上线，他叹了口气，继续做他的菜。  
“你真厉害啊——”刚出门没走几步，二宫压着声音坏笑着。像所有的心思都被二宫看透了，樱井尴尬地抓抓头发，埋怨地问，“你为什么不走，不是和你说了不要蹭我的网吗，一直开着宽带很贵的。”  
“你污蔑。”二宫和也开了啤酒喝，“我被你搞得今天一天都爬不起来——”  
“嘘嘘……”樱井翔紧张得竖起一根手指在前头，他打量二宫和也，放在平常是男友衬衫的诱惑，放到现在就是不怀好意地宣告。  
樱井翔想让他把衣服换了。  
“打扰你的好事对不起呢。”二宫和也说，笑容没了。樱井翔看着那双无垢的眼睛和冷淡的表情，差点就被骗了，他掐了二宫屁股一下在他耳边道，“帮我圆一下，拜托了——”  
又痒又疼的触感搞得二宫瞬间破功，他笑笑偏头看樱井，“好啊，给我什么报酬？”  
“你定。”樱井翔拉开距离。  
“如果这位帅哥再给你做饭——”  
“嗯。我尽力。”  
“如果花园里逗兔子的那位傻子再给你带甜品——”  
“好。你随便挑。”樱井翔爽快地应下又觉得有丝蹊跷，“还有一个呢？”  
“还有一个？”二宫把啤酒倒满玻璃杯，挑眉惊讶地看樱井翔，“你到底有几个。”  
尴尬。樱井翔没想到二宫还没见过大野智，这场景直逼他做的最坏打算。  
“呃……”樱井翔尴尬地挠挠脸颊，“没了，没了。”  
“四个？”二宫和也问。  
“呃……嗯。四个。”樱井翔声音小的都听不到。  
“还有一个也在？”二宫和也又问。  
“不然哪来的鱼竿。”樱井翔大拇指向后指指在玄关灯光下闪得发亮的鱼竿，“现在情况有多糟糕？”  
樱井翔拉开椅子坐下，他很想动桌上已经摆好的意面，还是迫使自己转移视线。  
“就你看到的这样。厨房那个我是刚见。”二宫给樱井也到了一杯。  
樱井接过酒把领带甩到身后，小憩片刻大口饮酒，“见过雅纪了？”  
“烘焙屋的老板嘛。”二宫也拉开椅子坐下，过会儿担忧地问，“你没跟他私定终身吧？”  
“唉哟！”樱井翔委屈地瘫到桌子上，满脸写着崩溃，“怎么可能啊！我又不是傻子。”  
“他估计会以为你要跟他私定终身了，纯情得很——”二宫和也看樱井翔这自挖坑自己跳的倒霉样子觉得好有意思，小猪笑起来接着问，“你是不是都喜欢纯情系的啊，虽然厨房那个大帅哥长得实在是厉害，但能有心思跟你似的搞这种东西——”  
最怕话戛然而止。樱井这才注意到餐厅气氛超乎寻常的暧昧，有花有红酒，有法菜，他耷拉着脑袋点点头，没多力气去认真思考二宫的话了。  
“那那个……钓鱼人呢？”  
“大野智。”樱井翔换了一边趴。  
“噢，大野智。”  
“嘛，算吧。也挺好人的。”樱井随便回应。  
“原来如此。”二宫若有所思。  
樱井又换了边趴，那张愁苦的脸正对着二宫，嘴嘟着歇息。  
“那……”二宫突然也趴在桌子上，离樱井的距离不超50厘米，他压低声音问，“我算什么？”  
樱井翔吓得睁开眼，撞见二宫的双眼又不敢直视，视线到处乱飘。他心脏都快跳出来了，紧张洋溢到了脸上，他还没开始思考二宫提的问题，愧疚感就油然而生想让自己逃离人世。  
他直起身捂着脸看天花板，没有说话，没有回应二宫和也。  
二宫和也听他长吁短叹，笑了笑起身拍拍他的肩，俯身在他嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
“我回房间了。”二宫说。  
樱井震惊地顺着二宫的背影，欲言又止。  
十点零八分。  
大野智回来了，拎着一大把东西。樱井翔反应到是快，立马去玄关搭把手，“啊哥，出去买东西了吗？”  
大野智没什么精神的回应。  
樱井翔估计他和松本润见过了，不然不会去买调味品，他估计松本润是说了什么话，不知道，一时也不敢回应。他拿着袋子机械地跟在大野智身后，啤酒的后劲已经蔓延到脖颈。  
大野智回头看樱井翔，张张嘴想说什么，却又没有说，他帮樱井提了袋子的一边，赶去厨房敲敲门。  
“润君~调料我买好了哦！”这声倒是显得精神十足。  
松本润走出来，扫了眼樱井翔，没说什么，拎着袋子继续埋头进厨房。  
大野智敏锐地发现桌上多了两个杯子和一瓶酒，两把椅子还稍微拉开，他摸着下巴抬头看看楼上又看看客厅，发现袋袋盒盒也多了不少，而花园的灯都亮着。  
樱井翔不免紧张，他视线一直紧跟着大野智。  
“今天人还挺多。”大野智嘟囔一句，去吧台拿了支新酒杯倒酒，一句话也没说。  
樱井翔明白了大野智的好意，谢谢他从入门到现在一句话也没提，松了口气瘫在凳子上。  
“喝吗？”大野智问。  
樱井翔直起身举起杯子。他看着大野智没什么表情的眉眼越觉得不是滋味，看啤酒倒了半瓶，他忍不住开口，“他什么都没和你说吗？”  
“嗯？谁？”  
“松本润。”樱井翔说。  
“说了哦。”大野智喝了半杯，脱了外套披在椅子上，也瘫倒。  
“……”樱井翔看大野智没有下文，这回分不清是大野智想给他台阶下还是单纯的不想提了。  
“呐，翔君。”大野智把腿翘上来，“翔君只是想找我解决生理问题的话直说会比较好。”  
樱井承认也不是否认也不是。  
“我呢，我还以为翔君是想和我谈恋爱呢哈哈。”大野智喝着酒，笑得到释然，“翔君不说我是真的不知道。”  
“哥……”樱井翔很不是滋味。  
“不过要是润君不知道的话我也不会答应噢！”大野智举起杯，等樱井回应。  
樱井没空表情管理了，他除了挖地洞把自己买了没有任何一点其他想法，他干笑两声与大野智碰杯，几乎将啤酒一饮而尽。  
“小翔好厉害，润君那样优秀的人都能泡到啊。”大野智感慨，语气听着有些醉了。  
樱井翔吓得把嘴里的酒一股吞下，一时半会儿也不知道说什么。他出乎意料大野智，二宫和也，松本润竟没一个人先行责怪他，只是笑着，明明他才是罪魁祸首，欺骗了所有人感情的那个。他又仰头，手掌敷在眼上又滑下，鼻尖有些酸。  
“不要太自责了。我无所谓。”大野智看樱井翔浑身散发着崩溃气息，说，拍拍樱井翔的后背。  
“抱歉。”樱井翔道歉，诚挚地，被大野智抱进怀里，肩头让自己靠着，“真的对不起。”  
“没事啦没事了。翔君再叫我一声哥哥？”大野智揉着樱井翔的后背，鼻尖充斥着樱井翔柔软的洗发水和香水味，什么也没想。  
“哥哥。”这声哥哥是樱井翔实验出来大野智最受用的一种，带着点委屈地，撒娇地意味。大野智自然接受了，在他额头蜻蜓点水。  
十点四十。  
相叶雅纪把兔子放出来没想到它跑了，它满院子找了好久甚至跑出了街。最终总算把它捡到抱着回来，担心着怎么和樱井翔解释。  
他最后一个进屋，进门看到围在桌前的樱井翔和樱井翔他弟还有两个不认识的人更加震惊。  
他没想到他捉个兔子回来变化这么大。他热情地和他们打招呼，跑去院子里把兔子锁了回去，又冲进厕所整理灰头土脸的自己。  
松本润站起身。  
“怎么还有一个人？”  
这声里的暗含的不爽把正在嗦意粉的樱井翔吓到，瞪大眼睛缩小了吃面的动静。  
“我的错不好意思，他大概九点四十五左右来的，附近甜品店的老板，送了一大堆甜品过来。”二宫和也马上答。  
“rua的好朋友”樱井翔附和。  
餐桌上松本润，二宫和也，大野智同时看向樱井翔，吓得他不再说话继续嗦面。  
“……等等，那你又是什么时候来的？”松本润坐下了，问二宫和也。  
“我叫二宫和也。他表亲。”二宫和也看出松本润的疑问，继续：“我昨晚就在这了，刚从国外回来，倒时差，一下子睡到晚上了。”  
樱井翔在桌面下给二宫和也竖起了拇指。  
松本润拿起叉子终于开始吃面，顺势问：“诶？出国啊，留学？”  
“不不，工作。我搞IT的，总部在美国，出差。”二宫道。  
“噢~搞IT很辛苦吧？”松本润体贴地给二宫倒了杯酒，“大野桑呢？”  
“诶？我？我——”大野智想了想，也不知道怎么开口。  
“抱歉我有点唐突。”相叶雅纪总算从厕所出来，虽然身上还是脏的，但脸和头发都被整理好了，除樱井翔外的三个人看着他，不禁感慨又是个帅哥，一时气氛有些僵持。  
“相叶……雅、雅纪是吗？来来来坐吧。”大野智坐在最外边，给相叶挪出一个座位。相叶雅纪接受大野智的好意，即使他并不认识大野智，但看樱井翔似乎没意见的样子，也毫无顾忌的坐了下来。  
松本润问：“相叶桑，你还没吃饭吧？”  
“啊，还没有……我刚刚去抓兔子了，翔酱的兔子好调皮啊——啊——累死我了！”相叶雅纪顺势说明他不在的原因。  
松本润，大野智，二宫和也又同时看向樱井翔。  
你还有兔子啊？  
樱井翔手迟钝了一下，头又低了些轻轻点点头。继续无言地吃着意面。  
松本润看相叶雅纪这么自然，肚子的叫声都传到他耳朵里，还是不忍心下桌再给相叶雅纪乘一盘意面出来，他万幸自己买多了菜。  
一壶酒杯一瓶酒，松本润也给相叶雅纪满上。  
“我叫相叶雅纪。”相叶雅纪先说，“我不知道今天有聚餐诶，还好我带了很多甜点过来。”后一句是对樱井翔说的。  
樱井翔看着松本润给他做的那盘意面都不好意思，擦擦嘴巴转而喝酒。他当然知道松本润在用眼神质问他，他明明答应的好好的约会，现在说什么他都不占理，也洗不清。而知道发生了什么的大野智似乎对相叶雅纪好奇，沉默着，专心吃鱼。  
“诶，才不是聚会。”他感谢二宫和也反应比他这个崩溃的人渣反应快，他松了口气。  
“嗯？不是聚会吗——”相叶雅纪疑问。  
“很偶然吧！”二宫和也说，言下之意明眼人自然也懂。  
松本润，樱井翔，大野智同时应。  
“我根本不知道这里还有其他人会来的，我哥一开始没和我说呢。吓死我了。”二宫和也推推樱井翔，他连连道歉。  
坐在二宫旁边的松本润思考了一下，也说，“我也不知道。”  
大野智竟然也接着，“诶？虽然我也不知道……”  
樱井翔指甲都快抠进银制餐具里了，咬着下唇死盯着盘子，就是保持沉默。  
“噢！不好意思！我想来就来了！”还好还有个人的脑回路不在线上，樱井翔突然回忆起自己喜欢相叶雅纪的原因。  
“哦。所以这个房子是暂时给……二宫桑住了吗？”松本润又问。  
“啊……嗯，是啊。”二宫扫了樱井翔一眼飞快应下。樱井翔狐疑地瞪他。二宫笑了笑，赢者的表情。  
赔偿。二宫说，舔着叉子。  
樱井给自己满上，又一通喝。  
“这么好啊，想来就来了呢。翔君让我至少提前半个小时给他发信息。”大野智疑惑，语气不带任何情绪。  
樱井翔知道这是单纯的疑惑，但——他欲哭无泪，撇着嘴拿着叉子戳肉粒。  
“我也是。”松本虽然觉得话题走向很奇怪，但他也有相同疑惑，于是应声。  
“这么说你有钥匙？”松本润问相叶雅纪。  
二宫和也喝酒，樱井翔明显看到他嘴角都在上扬。  
樱井翔改戳香菇。  
“噢，有啊。”相叶雅纪拿出钥匙给松本润看，“毕竟有个兔子要我照顾嘛。”  
松本转头看大野，“大野桑……也有？”  
大野狂摇头。  
二宫和也突然大声咳嗽，抱恙说自己呛到了，只有樱井翔是知道他笑死了，拿他寻开心。  
“你们继续，你们继续。”二宫和也摆摆手，松本润看他。  
“我肯定有嘛。”二宫和也回应他的视线。  
“你钥匙究竟给了几个人？”松本润隔着二宫和也直接质问，脸色并不怎么好看。  
“咳咳。”樱井翔清清嗓子，“没了。”他很笃定。  
松本润对这个答案不太满意，他摇摇头，双手抱在胸前，继续质问，“你市中心的地址呢？”  
剩下两人都好奇，看向樱井翔。  
作为樱井翔的情人，特别像相叶雅纪，松本润，那样以为樱井翔只有一个恋爱对象的两位，樱井翔自己老窝的地址他们在各种时间试探了无数遍。樱井翔从来都避开，找借口搪塞，或者直接沉默，转换话题。当然二宫和也和大野智也不知道，只是他们不太在意樱井翔私下那点心思，觉得他有隐私的必要，好奇过后便不再留意。  
这回松本润直接就把这尴尬的问题甩到台面上，不打算给樱井翔留一点面子。  
樱井翔沐浴着四个情人的视线，觉得自己像在坐牢。他卷起最后一口意面，慢慢地放入口中，摇了摇头，“抱歉。”  
一时餐厅陷入一种诡异的沉默。  
“啊太好吃了！”樱井翔突然感慨，笑起来，“不愧是松润，我饿了一天了，超——满足。”  
这一举动惹得四个人都笑了，即使有什么也待会儿再提，终于开始放下一天的疲惫开始吃饭。  
十一点半。  
餐过半程，或许是酒精的作用，他们绝口不提自己私下和樱井那点事儿，聊开了。这四个人来自不同行业干着不同的活儿，兴趣也七七八八没有重样儿，但意外的有些共同点。倒是樱井翔不知为何偏要在这看起来其乐融融的氛围里离开，美曰其名工作迫在眉睫。  
十二点半。  
续杯换桌。樱井翔总算是从卧室出来，西装都脱下只剩睡衣睡裤。他走出来看着他们四个越喝越开心围着电视都不知道看得什么惊讶得嘴巴都合不拢。  
二宫和也和松本润听着大野智讲些什么笑得很夸张，就相叶雅纪头耸耸的感觉快睡着了。他做到相叶雅纪旁边，贴到他耳畔轻声道歉，并问，“怎么了，要不要先回去睡？我送你？”  
相叶雅纪摇摇头揽过樱井翔狂亲，樱井翔想逃可是已经迟了。他祈祷剩下那三个啥都没看见啥都没看见啥都没看见，死命把相叶雅纪挪开却发现他已经睡了。  
樱井翔叹口气让他换了个舒服的姿势躺，擦去他嘴角残留的一点布丁。  
“诶——我也想亲翔君。”  
大野智突如其来的一句把樱井松本二宫都吓得不清，他酒后黏黏糊糊的声音在他们几个耳里确实搔。樱井不知如何回应。  
“啊算了。翔君亲我吧！”大野智又说。  
二宫和也噗呲一声，看着樱井翔没他们喝得那么多都胀的通红。  
“喂喂，那也得先是我吧。”松本润还要来插一脚。  
二宫和也吐槽樱井翔真是个奇迹，笑着抹去了眼泪。他看樱井翔脸都要紫了眼眶还红的，笑了笑直起身环住樱井的脖子直接对准嘴唇亲了上去。  
他原本放在相叶雅纪身上的手突然张开无所适从，不知要把二宫和也推开还是要掐住自己的脖子。二宫吻势很激烈，有点像昨晚他把一直在打游戏的二宫和也拎上床，二宫和也估计是在报复。  
他吻过自己唇上的每寸，猫舌若隐若现游走在樱井翔的唇缝处。  
大野智和松本润太震惊了，话都说不出一句。  
“乖，住手。”樱井翔总算是捧住二宫的脸把他拉开，微不可见地回吻。  
十二点三十分三十一秒。  
松本润站起身，愠色显然，“我回去了。”他站起把身上的纸盒拿开，摇摇晃晃地走向玄关。  
十二点三十分三十三秒。  
相叶雅纪感觉被谁打了下，坐起身解放了樱井翔的腿。  
十二点三十分三十五秒。  
樱井翔看看抱着枕头迷迷糊糊的大野智，又扫了眼趴在桌上装死的二宫。  
十二点三十分三十六秒。  
樱井翔暗骂一句，追到松本润身后，距离接近一米。  
十二点三十分三十八秒。  
樱井翔看表，说：“回你家要到三点了，不如干脆住下来吧！有房间。”  
十二点三十分四十五秒。  
松本润转身，瞪着樱井翔，似乎在克制怒火。  
十二点三十分四十六秒。  
“我给斗真发短信了，他在附近，开我车回去。”樱井翔摸出车钥匙递给松本润。  
十二点三十分五十八秒。  
松本润沉默地看看樱井，看看沙发上两个和地板上一个，拿走樱井翔的车钥匙，说：“给你一天时间。”  
十二点三十一分二十七秒。  
樱井翔陪松本润走到玄关。  
“看车后座，有东西给你。”樱井翔说，目送他头也不回地走出房门。  
十二点三十二分。  
樱井翔翻出橱柜里的香烟，靠在餐厅的窗前点燃，他深叹气看着车灯亮起，车库里的灰尘飘的满空间都是。  
十二点三十五分。  
“翔酱，今天你朋友在我就不打扰了，我回去了哦！”相叶雅纪明朗的声音传到樱井翔耳畔，他迅速掐灭了烟，点点头笑着对相叶雅纪说：“好，我就不送了。”  
“明天下午我来哦。”相叶雅纪在门厅又喊一句，“我还是把小兔搬走养。”  
樱井翔叉腰看着他穿鞋，没问为什么。  
十二点三十七分。  
二宫和也从房间抱来被子给睡着的大野智盖上。走到门厅，他看的背影，又是他们刚遇到时生人勿近的感觉。  
二宫和也从后面靠近，渐渐能看到是代驾的赶来和相叶雅纪的离去，他轻轻说：“那，我也走了。”  
“你走去哪？”樱井翔问。  
二宫确实被樱井问住了，“这附近总有人开民宿吧？”  
“钥匙还我。”樱井翔伸出手。  
“诶？”二宫和也诧异，却笑了，“竟然是先跟我断吗？”  
樱井翔没说话，手放着。  
“在你房间，自己找吧。我的游戏设备全在你这，改天过来拿。”二宫噗通一声坐地上穿鞋，“哦，衣服也是。我洗好了再还你。”  
樱井翔沉默着，没拒绝。  
十二点三十八。  
樱井翔披上风衣送二宫出门，看二宫身上单薄把风衣披在了二宫身上。  
二宫不明意味地看了樱井一眼，抓紧了风衣。  
十二点四十。  
樱井翔在半路跟赶过来的生田斗真打招呼，生田看了眼缩在风衣里的二宫，没说什么，顺着樱井翔手指的方向去车库了。  
“又是你的？”二宫问。  
“不是。润的朋友。”樱井翔说。  
“惯犯啊你。”二宫笑笑，继续往前走。  
十二点五十。  
樱井领着二宫到了家民宿。  
二宫诧异于这人的一番举措，在进门前转身问樱井：“你没带钥匙啊？”  
“嗯。不用管我，先去休息吧。”樱井翔说，“你白天就要回公司开会吧。”  
“那大野桑怎么办？”二宫话音刚落樱井翔就甩甩手机给他看。信息界面显示了已发送的短信。  
“单纯疑惑——你先别急着轰我进去。”二宫转身正对樱井，“你什么时候做的准备啊？”  
“你猜？”樱井扬起嘴角。  
“可怕。”二宫呢喃，推门走了进去。  
一点半。  
“嚯。来了啊？”佐藤隆太把冻得发抖的睡衣裤樱井翔迎进来。  
“你还没睡？”樱井翔问。  
“我才刚到家，今天有酒会，哪有这么早睡。”佐藤隆太领樱井翔进被炉，为樱井翔满上一杯。  
“你情人不是都到了吗，你还能这么早脱身？”佐藤隆太调笑到。  
樱井翔给了他一个白眼，一饮而尽。  
一点三十一。  
“已经快死了……呜呜。”樱井翔趴在桌上顿时谢了气，哭腔都憋出来。  
“然后呢？那你打算怎么办？他们都认识了？”哥们当然少不了八卦。  
“我还能怎么办，看脸色呗。选择权在他们。”樱井翔说。  
“真奇怪，你主动把他们都甩了不是更好。”佐藤隆太问。  
“……都到这种地步了，我有什么资格。”樱井翔趴在桌上玩玻璃杯。  
“天啊，你没瞒住啊？那你怎么活着过来的。他们一个个都比你强壮吧！”佐藤隆太惊讶。  
“喂！饶了我吧——瞒住是瞒住了，勉强瞒住了，但是氛围很糟糕。纸包不住水。我怎么知道以后会怎样。”  
“噢那——”  
“呵呵，说来也好笑。”樱井翔说，“我走在路上想为什么会发生这种事。我就翻着我手机看看邮件。”  
“八点M桑给我打电话时候没一秒O桑就给我发邮件了。而N桑在他们俩之前两分钟左右在line给我发说不小心睡到了晚上。”  
“A桑的话，最近工作太忙忘了他每个月会在同一天休息然后给我送一大堆吃的来。”  
“那你都在干嘛？公司？”佐藤隆太明白樱井翔意思，自掘坟墓罢了。  
“我那时急着走，堵车堵的我烦，看到消息也已强弩之末了。”樱井拖着下巴说。  
“明明只有半秒偏差哈。”佐藤隆太笑笑，又给樱井翔满上一杯，“樱井社长，快到中年了，歇歇吧！”

-翻篇-

三天后。  
早上十点。  
松本润点开与大野智新加的line界面，犹豫了很久才发出一句话：  
-大野桑，你好，我是上次见面的松本润。如果您有空的话，能找个时间一起喝一杯吗？  
他没等大野智回复，关上手机看着旁边还没醒的樱井翔。  
他搞不清楚自己怎么又和他上了床，估计是当酒吧老板当久了，给小年轻连夜打碟，潜移默化，逐渐缅于肉体之愉，松本润摇摇脑袋瘫在枕头上，顺着枕头滑了下来。  
十点零五。  
樱井翔惯常被闹钟叫醒，他惊坐而起，像是做了什么噩梦。  
松本润帮他把闹钟关了。看着他揉揉眼睛恢复意识。  
松本润觉得自己挺搞笑的，他看着樱井翔的后颈，才想起樱井翔从来没有给自己承诺过什么。  
他只是说，能见一面吗？  
你什么时间有空吗？  
圣诞礼物想要什么？  
这屋子我不常来，怕这些盆栽枯萎了，钥匙你也可以拿去。  
人脑在坠入爱情中就是会不正常，他细品这些话明明也是他不想认真对待一段感情却又要付出心血时温柔的客套话。他想着他还拿着他给的天文望远镜做见面约会的礼物。  
没有真心，何必用心。  
松本润任樱井翔靠过来给他一个早安吻。  
但他也的确很享受。  
“我看到光田的广告了。”松本润看着樱井翔利落穿衣服，说，“如果你这么拼命就为了我的创意或者想法，不如我把你公司收购吧！”  
樱井翔笑了笑，领带系到一半又靠过去吻松本润，“你会被烦死的。”顺带捏了捏他的脸，“会给你版权费的，谢谢。”  
松本润明明知道了这香水是谁送的还觉得该死的好闻。  
他摇着脚随口问烦恼系领带的樱井，“要见谁？这么急。”  
“二宫。”  
“你倒是连瞒都不瞒一下。”松本润皱皱眉。  
“你都知道了，瞒着你干什么？”樱井翔理不直气到也状，“你可以拒绝我的。”  
松本润害怕听到他说这句话，他一靠床板泄气地喊：“我是白痴吗！以后谈正事再也不喝酒了。”  
樱井翔笑笑，和他告别。  
十一点。  
樱井翔开车来到别墅，没想到是相叶雅纪站在门前等他。  
“翔酱！”相叶雅纪隔着车窗和他招手，还挺开心。  
樱井翔这三天过得浑浑噩噩只是在事发当天陪相叶雅纪喝酒喝到半夜。  
他当然吐真言，多是被相叶雅纪问的。他知道这个脑回路和常人不太一样的男人也十分聪明，自己早就想清楚一切了。  
他记得那天晚上他感动得都快流泪，疯狂感激上天让他的遇到的是他们四个。  
他说其实自己也蛮不负责的，没有想清楚什么就急急燥燥地和小翔发生关系了。说要不是老是随随便便来小翔这里有时候小翔也不用工作到这么晚。他说同志圈这种事还挺经常的，谁还没有个年轻气盛的时候。  
“我比你大吧——”樱井翔吐槽。  
两个人都笑了。  
相叶雅纪问樱井翔是不是从来没有对任何一个情人说喜欢，或者交往吧这种话。  
樱井翔摇摇头。  
“你时间表排得真是恐怖。”相叶雅纪感慨。  
两个人又都笑了。  
这回见到他实属意外。樱井翔锁车问相叶雅纪怎么在这。  
相叶雅纪看了眼楼上示意是在等二宫和也。  
樱井翔看看相叶雅纪，看看二楼的窗，又看看相叶雅纪，拿手肘顶了下相叶雅纪，调笑：“喂，你什么目的。”  
“嗯？就允许你乱搞？”相叶雅纪放任他挑衅。  
二宫和也打开窗朝楼下喊，“帮帮我！”  
相叶雅纪和樱井翔两人同时走进去，看到这么一大箱子东西十分惊诧。  
樱井翔惊讶二宫和也究竟是怎么塞进来这么多东西的。  
相叶雅纪惊讶这屋子莫名其妙多了这么多东西自己竟然一点都没察觉。  
他们面面相觑，一人几箱搬起来朝门外走。二宫紧随其后拖着行李箱把樱井家的钥匙放在了鞋柜上。随后又掏出自己的一串钥匙。  
“搬到哪？需要我送吗？”樱井翔问。  
“噢不用，就隔壁那条街。”二宫和也答。  
相叶雅纪和樱井翔都惊了，转过头看着二宫和也。  
“干什么？年终奖太丰厚买套房子不可以吗？”二宫和也说。  
相叶雅纪和樱井翔无语。  
“那放到车来吧，我开车去。”樱井说，打开后备箱。  
相叶雅纪总算想起来为什么自己见二宫和也第一眼就觉得他是樱井翔亲人了，尽管并不是，他有段时间经常在附近看到二宫，他还会来自己的甜品店买东西吃——难怪他认识自己。  
相叶雅纪一拍脑袋觉得有道理，“噢，所以你有段时间天天在这附近晃，是在看房啊！”  
驾车的樱井翔皱眉透过后视镜看二宫。二宫也还他一个眼色。  
“是啊！我们都见了这么多次了，你居然现在才想起来吗？”二宫答，“我都记住你了噢，只是没想到——”  
“往右拐还是往左拐？”  
“诶话说，那你是怎么和小翔认识的？”相叶雅纪接着问，没有给樱井翔缓解尴尬的机会。  
五天后，晚上八点。  
大野智把炖咖喱的火调到最小，跑出厨房拉开了店门。  
“翔君晚上好啊！”大野智接樱井翔进来，樱井翔隔着口罩打了几个喷嚏。他搓着手往店里面坐，在餐台前看着煮咖喱的大野。  
“哥，嗯……邮件我认真读了，不好意思没有及时回复。总之这次错都在我——” 樱井翔被大野智随便塞得面包堵住。  
“行了行了。小翔明明一直回复的很及时，我早就原谅你了——再说我也没怎么动感情。”大野智给樱井翔做了碗咖喱饭。  
“实话。单纯觉得小翔是个很有意思的人。”大野智看着樱井翔有些不知所措的神情又重复，“而且我本来没什么朋友，如果你不介意的话，我们继续做朋友吧！你看那天我钓到那么多鱼，没有小翔的话估计得放生。”  
樱井翔应着，回他句谢谢。于是双手合十在无人的店里大喊我开动了，抽出勺子猛吃。  
大野智看着就觉得好笑，从冰箱里拿出些下酒菜和两瓶清酒坐在一旁看着樱井翔吃。  
风雪刮倒了路旁小树的枝桠，却刮不进店里。  
半个月后。  
一月二十五日。  
晚上十点三十分。  
樱井翔坐在办公室里翻看去年所有的工作成果和数据。偌大的办公室只开着一展暖黄的灯，却把整个空间衬得凄清。  
往常他的生日助理都不用加班，他在外面长吁短叹怎么他们万人迷社长今年生日就没人陪过。他还要去接待这么晚来的客人——  
助理敲响办公室的门，樱井应声。  
“社长，有四位先生找您，现在在楼下休息室等候。”  
十点三十分三十一秒到三十五秒。  
樱井翔收到四条祝贺的短信。  
十点三十五分。  
樱井翔打开休息室的门，熟悉的四人吃着相叶雅纪带过来的甜品有一搭没一搭的聊着，好像从一开始就没有什么隔阂。  
生日快乐。  
樱井翔祝自己。  
-fin-


End file.
